De amor y locura
by W. Phoenix
Summary: •AU• Ella mataba por amor. Aunque él no supiera su nombre.
1. Asesinato

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes solo son de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, tal vez tendría a Obama lavando mi ropa.

 **En cumplimiento de un reto del foro ¡Sientate! "la lista de los fickers malditos" link en el perfil.**

* * *

 _Detrás del odio nace un amor asesino._

 _¿Matas a tus amigos para conseguir tu objetivo?_

 _¿Puedes morir por alguien?_

 _Hay palabras sinónimas._

* * *

 **|1. Asesinato**.

Todavía recordabas la primera vez que lo hiciste. Fue tan sencillo engañar a todo el mundo. Nadie dudó de ti ni un solo instante.

Claro, eres dulce, pequeña y alegre. _Nunca_ serías capaz.

Pero nadie ve tu rostro cuando admiras la sangre deslizándose por tus dedos. La chica muerta a tus pies, y la sonrisa torcida que mostrabas a ratos.

Tus manos se habían posado sobre sus hombros y la sacudiste como si intentaras despertarla. Ella seguía tendida en el suelo, la misma expresión de horror que había puesto al verte con las tijeras apuntando directamente a su pecho, seguía allí como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

La hundiste en su piel una y otra vez, y cuando escuchaste como gritaba por el dolor empezaste a temblar. Sin embargo, no podías detenerte. Ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que una risita suave se escapaba de tus labios luego de muchas veces enterrando y desenterrando aquellas tijeras en un cuerpo ya vacío desde hace mucho.

No supiste cuando había muerto. Porque tú sólo continuabas creando agujeros en su piel con las desgarradoras suplicas resonando en tu cabeza. Te rogaba que te detuvieras, pero no podías parar. Te diste cuenta de que lo estabas disfrutando. Perforar el pecho, luego el estómago, el cuello, y hacerla sufrir hasta que se arrepintiera con cada partícula de su ser.

No ibas a permitir que nadie te lo robara.

Debías protegerlo.

—Lo siento.

Tu uniforme de instituto estaba salpicado de sangre. Te habías sentado junto al cadáver y lo habías mirado por un largo instante en donde el silencio predominaba. El ambiente estaba pesado. Pensaste en qué hacer con el cuerpo. Como limpiarías la sangre de la alfombra de tu habitación.

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Podías dejar a la chica ahí durante el resto de tu vida y nadie se enteraría. Vivías prácticamente sola.

Finalmente, decidiste métela en un bolso y llevarla a algún tiradero. Trozaste su cuerpo hasta hacerla pequeños cubitos, y lo que ya no entró en tu mochila—la cabeza, y los pies— los quemaste en el patio de tu casa. El olor a carne quemada estuvo ahí por algunas horas, pero si alguien te preguntaba habías planeado decir que tratabas de cocinar pollo en una parrilla.

Sin embargo, tus vecinos ni siquiera parecieron notar el aroma.

Supiste que habías triunfado cuando la familia de la chica llamó a la policía, y estos tras investigar una semana, simplemente la dieron por desaparecida.

Y ahora ya ni siquiera dabas un paso antes de actuar.

No tenías miedo de deshacerte de tus rivales.

—Sesshômaru-sama…

Si supiera todo lo que hacías por él. Morías por escuchar tu nombre en sus labios. O que cada vez que lo seguías a su casa, te volteara a ver. Lo admirabas desde aquella primera vez que te defendió afuera de la escuela, cuando hizo a un lado a aquel chico que había intentado propasarse contigo.

Y aunque él no supiera tu nombre, aunque sabías que Sesshômaru sólo lo había hecho para despejar su camino; te quedaste prendada de su mirada, tan fría que era incluso difícil de mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Te volviste adicta a la forma en la que te hacía sentir.

Desde entonces, algo cambió en tu interior. Eras una niña—apenas habías cumplido los trece—pero entendiste que ya no querías quitarle la vista de encima. Aunque él te ganara por tres años, para ti no era impedimento. Nunca lo fue.

—Hey, Rin—te llamaron. Saliste abruptamente de tus pensamientos para girar la cabeza hacía Ayame, quien estaba sentada sobre el césped que había en el patio de la escuela. El cima era formidable y habían decidido salir a comer bajo la sombra de alguno de los árboles que allí habían—. ¿A ti te gusta Sesshômaru-san, no es así?

Diste un salto por la sorpresa, y tu cara se puso tan roja que sentiste por un momento que iba a explotar.

Negaste con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Yo… sólo lo admiro, es eso.

Apenas te diste cuenta de la sonrisa que se abrió paso en tu rostro. Sólo oír su nombre te hacía perderte en las fantasías más surreales respecto a él.

—Es que… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todas las chicas que se muestran interesadas en él… o se le acercan, de pronto desaparecen, se suicidan, o tienen accidentes? ¿Será que él tiene una maldición o algo así?

Bajaste la mirada y acomodaste tu uniforme de marinerita verde. Luego soltaste una risita.

—Debe ser una coincidencia…

—Espero que no te suceda nada a ti.

Negaste y adoptaste aquel ánimo infantil que te caracteriza, llevando la mano a la frente tratando de imitar el saludo de los soldados.

—Tranquila, ¡ninguna maldición puede con Rin! —dijiste.

Ayame siempre se enojaba cuando hablabas de ti misma en tercera persona.

—¿Te gustan los dulces?

—¡Me encantan los dulces! —chillaste con entusiasmo.

—Te compraré uno si dejas de hablar así.

—Vale—reíste—. Pero no te enojes con Rin.

Y ahí ibas de nuevo. A propósito.

Te gustaban esos momentos que compartías con ella. Desde pequeñas, siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra.

Ambas eran lo suficientemente infantiles como para entenderse.

Pero tu perspectiva de ella cambió completamente ese día, cuando dijo que quería hablar contigo al terminar las clases. Ibas a salir del instituto para seguir a Sesshômaru a su casa, pero Ayame te retuvo del brazo. Quisiste que te dejara ir. Cada momento admirándolo, aunque él no se diera cuenta, se transformaban en los instantes más especiales del día. Sin embargo, te giraste a ella y sonreíste. No podías dejar que notara tu actitud.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin decir nada, ella te arrastró hasta el árbol de cerezos que se encontraba junto a la salida. Notaste una sonrisa nerviosa. Y te preguntaste qué tan serio era el tema.

De reojo, viste como el centro de toda tu existencia pasaba a un lado de ustedes. Tan solitario como siempre. Ayame se giró a verlo. Y un mal presentimiento te embarcó.

Notaste su mirada furtiva. Luego sus ojos esmeralda clavados en tu rostro. Retrocediste, y abriste tanto los ojos que creíste se saldrían de tus cuencas.

—Ayame… tú…

—Estoy enamorada de Sesshômaru-san. Mm…—se detuvo un segundo. Carraspeó—. No quise decírtelo porque sé que sientes lo mismo…

Fue como si la realidad te golpeara y se cayera sobre ti, haciéndose pedazos por el impacto. Pequeños fragmentos hiriéndote desde adentro.

 _«Tengo que matarla»_ , pensaste, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, mientras sonreías en un intento de que tus pensamientos no se te reflejaran en el rostro. Retrocediste otro paso y cubriste tu boca con las manos.

Te veías tan desesperada. Y por más que te esforzaste, el odio se veía tan perceptible en tu rostro que Ayame se asustó.

—¿Rin… estás bien?

 _«¿¡Cómo podría sentirme bien!? Grandísima perra… sabías que Sesshômaru-sama es mío»._

Te sentías traicionada.

—Ayame…—susurraste, aún temblorosa. Ella se te acercó más para escuchar mejor—. ¿Quieres… venir a mi casa?

—Claro… no me has invitado en unos tres años…—respondió sin dudar.

La tomaste de la mano y le sonreíste. La otra se tranquilizó cuando vio tu expresión, ya un poco más recompuesta.

No podías invitarla. Porque tu habitación estaba llena de fotos de Sesshômaru, las cuales habías conseguido sacar en aquellos escasos momentos en los que se descuidaba. La mayoría siempre estaban regadas por el suelo (tenías cientos de fotocopias), algunas pegadas en la pared, otras bajo tu almohada.

La guiaste hasta tu hogar, donde aún algunos cuerpos muertos de tus anteriores victimas descansaban. Ella caminó sin saber que la persona en la que más confiaba la estaba conduciendo a la muerte.

* * *

 **|•Notita:**

Hoooolap n_n

¿Criticas? ¿mucho OOC? Espero no recibir reviews de odio u_u

Ojala alguien se haya animado a leer hasta aqui uwu. Espero alguna me de su opinion, sigo siendo algo nueva en esto e,e

El proximo capitulo lo subire antes del diez de noviembre, si es que alcanzo e_e

Feliz Halloween atrasado n,n/


	2. Acoso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los uso ilegalmente para dejar volar mi imaginacion (?

* * *

 _Hay monstruos que no poseen garras ni cuernos._

 _Por que incluso la niña mas linda y dulce_

 _puede ser un caramelo amargo_

 _que encierra un sucio y pecaminoso amor._

* * *

 **|2. Acoso.**

Te extasiabas sólo con aquellos momentos en los que tus ojos recorrían su silueta. Aunque fueran tan efímeros como insuficientes, los grababas en tu cabeza para recordarlos cuando te encontrabas sola.

Así, cuando te preparabas para dormir, cuando te cepillabas el pelo, o cuando cocinabas algo para la cena; lo único en lo que pensabas era en Sesshômaru. Su imagen te perseguía, y tú la perseguías a ella.

Con una sonrisa, aquel día te sentaste sobre la superficie suave de tu cama de sabanas rosas. Tu habitación estaba decorada en su totalidad con colores pastel. Había peluches de animalitos por doquier, y cualquiera diría que sería el cuarto soñado de una niña de diez años—siendo que tú ya tenías quince—. Sin embargo, _ínfimos_ detalles convertían ese lugar en algo completamente diferente, por no decir macabro. En contraste de los detalles lindos, las paredes estaban atiborradas de fotos de Sesshômaru, además de algunos papeles que contenían información que habías recolectado de él; dejando bastante en claro una obsesión enfermiza que tú llamabas amor. También había manchas viejas de sangre, imborrables, sobre la alfombra rosa junto a tu cama.

Además, una chica amarrada a una silla en una esquina.

 _Ínfimos_ detalles.

—Hoy la escuela estuvo muy aburrida—dijiste. Nadie te respondió, a pesar de que tus ojos estaban fijos en la muchacha. Su cabello rojo seguía amarrado en dos coletas altas, aunque el uniforme de instituto se hallaba roto y empapado de sangre en algunos sectores. La piel expuesta de las piernas presentaba heridas profundas y severos cardenales, al igual que el rostro y los brazos—. Pero hoy Sesshômaru-sama lucía tan genial como siempre—continuaste, riendo.

Sabías Ayame se quedaría en silencio por siempre. Y aunque estuviera viva, tal vez no te respondería. Había dejado de hablarte tras múltiples torturas antes de haber muerto definitivamente por el hambre.

Pero seguía siendo tú única amiga. La única persona a la que le podías hablar con tranquilidad. Aunque días antes de morir, secuestrada y víctima de los maltratos de su mejor amiga, había afirmado odiarla con todo su ser.

—Por favor… déjame ir, Rin-chan. Te juró que no llamaré a la policía…—te había dicho. Tú miraste el cuchillo entre tus manos, deslizando la fina hoja por tus dedos mientras te acercabas a la muchacha. Ayame pensó por un segundo que ibas a usarlo para cortar las cuerdas que la rodeaban y la mantenían amarrada a la silla.

Pero el cuchillo empezó a dibujar sobre su piel, y ella deseó nunca haber aceptado la invitación. Porque cuando había entrado a tu casa, no volvió a salir.

—¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle esto a alguien!? —te gritó, entre gemidos de dolor. Tú hundías cada vez con más fuerza el cuchillo en su piel, mientras aquellas risitas características de ti huían de tus labios—. ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Aléjate de mí!

La sangre se había vuelto un pequeño charco bajo la silla en la que Ayame se encontraba.

Los gritos desenfrenados una bonita sinfonía en tus oídos.

Y aún podías ver aquel líquido carmesí impregnado en tus manos, aunque te las hayas lavado una y otra vez.

Ahora estabas ahí, mirando a tu amiga, y hablándole luego de la escuela como de costumbre. Sólo recordabas que ya no respiraba cuando te le acercabas y acariciabas sus hombros, inmóviles; privados de aquel vaivén ascendente y descendiente que constituían la inhalación y exhalación.

A veces, jalabas su cabello y las hebras anaranjadas se quedaban enredadas en tus dedos. Pero no te importaba, porque pronto la sacarías de allí.

Alguien más tomaría su puesto.

—¿Sabes? Sesshômaru-sama pronto estará sentado en esa silla—le dijiste.

* * *

Él estaba de pie junto al pizarrón. No era hablador, todos lo sabían, así que sólo se había quedado ahí anotando las ideas que los alumnos soltaban al azar.

Tú estabas fascinada mirándolo. Nunca creíste que tendrías una oportunidad así. Tu clase, la de Sesshômaru, y una de segundo año habían sido asignadas para preparar un _stand_ y hacer una presentación en honor a las efemérides del mes; como era tradición en tu escuela durante los festivales escolares.

Generalmente no solían juntar clases de diferentes grados, pero dado a que las presentaciones del año pasado habían apestado por falta de preparación y pocos interesados, tuvieron la idea que si mezclaban alumnos sería mejor. Entre más clases, más personas. Y entre más personas, más productividad.

A ti no te importaba en lo absoluto el festival escolar, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas allí presentes. Estabas emocionada porque nunca habías estado tan cerca de él. Agradecías infinitamente el haber sido elegida como presidenta de la clase, y tener que estar parada a su lado, frente al pizarrón, dando instrucciones.

El corazón te latía desbocado

Estaba a centímetros de ti. Pudiste notar la excesiva diferencia de estatura. Te ganaba, por al menos, unos cuarenta centímetros. Tu cabeza ni siquiera alcanzaba su hombro.

Y la tentación de tocarlo estaba ahí, pero sabías que debías contenerte.

—¡Bien! —le gritaste a la clase, con tu característico entusiasmo. A todos les hacía gracia ver a alguien tan frío como Sesshômaru junto a una niña tan emotiva. El contraste era gigantesco—. Ahora necesitamos a alguien que se ofrezca con las decoraciones.

Nadie levantó la mano.

Ya todos se habían ofrecido para algo.

Sesshômaru giró el rostro en tu dirección, teniendo que bajar bastante la vista para llegar a tu rostro. Cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto, te sentiste desfallecer.

—¿Podrías hacerlo tú? —te dijo. Más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación con una orden oculta.

Temblaste. No por miedo, nunca sentirías miedo por él. Es sólo que su presencia te emocionaba hasta límites inimaginables.

Finalmente, asentiste, con un notorio sonrojo revoloteando en tus mejillas.

—P-Pero… no puedo hacerlo sola—balbuceaste.

Sabías lo que sucedería. Sesshômaru tampoco se había ofrecido a nada, así que si él no se decidía a ayudarla voluntariamente, la clase lo forzaría a ello. El presidente de la clase tampoco podía darse el lujo de quedarse holgazaneando.

Respiraste con fuerza cuando lo viste torcer los labios con disgusto. Él también entendía la situación.

Terminó por ceder.

Y tú no pudiste ocultar tu sonrisa, a pesar de que él se veía especialmente disgustado por tener que trabajar junto con una chica como tú.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo—fue lo único que te dijo.

—¡Claro! —exclamaste, con la alegría desbordando de tus ojos.

Sesshômaru te observó con detenimiento, esperando que apartaras la mirada. La gente siempre solía hacerle eso, porque no podían mantenerle la vista. Pero tú no desconectaste tus ojos de los suyos, cada vez más fascinada.

Finalmente, él giró el rostro, sorprendido en su fuero interno.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el descanso, todos los alumnos se dispersaron. Tú saliste y te cubriste la boca para evitar soltar una risita.

* * *

—Hum… siento el desorden—murmuraste.

Sesshômaru no respondió y caminó tras de ti, mirando sin mucho interés a su alrededor.

Habías pasado horas limpiando para que no hubiese ningún rastro de sangre visible en la sala de estar. Últimamente, tu casa parecía una carnicería.

Aunque te avergonzaba más lo humilde y poco llamativo de tu hogar.

Sonreíste sin razón aparente.

No habían tenido tiempo suficiente en la escuela, por lo que tuvieron que terminar los decorativos en otra parte. Y como él no estaba dispuesto a meter en su casa a una desconocida, tuviste que llevarlo a tu casa.

Obviamente, pensabas que era lo mejor que te podía haber pasado. Porque era la oportunidad perfecta.

—No hay nadie—te dijo.

Te encogiste de hombros.

—Mis padres nunca están en casa. Viajan mucho por su trabajo.

—Ya veo.

Lo invitaste a sentarse en un sillón de cuero que había en el living. Ambos esparcieron los materiales sobre una pequeña mesita de centro que había al frente.

Tú te habías mostrado especialmente talentosa en las manualidades.

Sesshômaru giró el rostro. No se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntaste.

Él no dijo nada, por lo que supusiste era una negativa. Sin embargo, te pusiste de pie y caminaste a la cocina.

—¿Jugo o bebida?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. No le apetecía para nada.

—Bebida—respondió al fin.

Sacaste dos vasos, mirando de reojo lo sucia que estaba la cocina. Nunca habías sido muy ordenada, y detestabas especialmente limpiar esa parte de la casa. Te gustaría tener alguien que hiciera esas cosas por ti.

Inhalaste con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarte, pero todo parecía ser en vano. Estabas excesivamente nerviosa. Por poco y la cabeza te empezaba a temblar, provocando aquellos tics que no hacían más que darte un aspecto enfermizo.

Pero por fin lo tenías ahí, sentado en el sillón de tu casa.

Faltaba poco para poder tenerlo en aquella silla de tu habitación, y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Sólo un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Miraste a tu alrededor, buscando algo en tu cocina lo suficientemente duro. Lo habías hecho muchas veces. Sabías el punto exacto en el que tenías que golpear para que una persona se pusiera a dormir.

Cuando viste una botella de vidrio en una esquina un sonrojo apareció en tu rostro, y caminaste con lentitud hasta ella. Era de medio litro, por lo que no tendrías problemas en esconderla tras tu espalda. Probablemente un sartén hubiese sido mucho más efectivo, pero tú siempre habías sido pequeña, y tu espalda tampoco era precisamente ancha.

Así que tu mano, diminuta y banca, se posó sobre la botella de vidrio. No te inmutaste ante el frío contacto.

Suspiraste y pasante un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja, para luego arreglar un poco tu uniforme de instituto con la mano libre. Pensaste en dejar el chuchillo que siempre portabas en el bolsillo de tu falda—envuelto en un pañuelo para evitar cortes en la tela— sobre el mesón; tu propósito no sería matarlo de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no lo hiciste.

Y saliste de la cocina, con la pequeña botella oculta detrás de ti. Viste a Sesshômaru de espaldas, tus mejillas se colorearon con aún más intensidad, mientras deseabas en tu fuero interno que no se girara.

Esperaste un instante antes de dar otro paso, silencioso, perdido en medio del constante sonido de la respiración de ambos.

Te sentías observada como aquella primera vez. Y aunque sabías que no se trataba de los cadáveres esparcidos por tu casa, siempre quisiste convencerte de aquello.

Porque en cualquier lado, en la escuela, en casa, incluso oculta entre las sabanas de tu cama: siempre estaban allí para juzgarte. Y tú ya habías perdido la noción hace tiempo de lo que estaba bien o estaba mal. Pero sabías como actuar en el momento adecuado.

Una chica dulce y alegre frente a los demás, una perturbada acosadora para ti misma.

Y aunque la sangre se deslizara por tus dedos casi todos los días, seguías queriendo que Ayame despertara, o que tus padres volvieran de aquellos interminables viajes. Pero tanto ellos como tu mejor amiga ya no podían hacerlo. Porque los mataste con tus propias manos.

Sólo querías que dejaran de mirarte.

« _Estoy aquí, papá y mamá…»._

Siempre te estaban presionando. Diciendo lo que _debías_ y _no debías_ hacer. Entonces pensaste en que si te deshacías de ellos podrías crear tus propias reglas sin remordimiento. Y ahora lo estabas haciendo.

Y tal vez te sintieras completamente libre si las miradas de los cuerpos muertos que escondías en el sótano de tu casa, o en tu propia habitación; no se dirigieran siempre a ti.

Te observaban con sus cuencas vacías, los ojos secos y perdidos en un mundo que ya no era el tuyo.

Donde sea que fueras, te iban a perseguir por siempre. Por eso sabías que daba igual cuantos asesinaras por tus deseos egoístas, nunca serías libre.

Al final, sólo querías que te amara.

Nunca quisiste ser un monstruo.

Elevaste la botella con tu mano derecha, justo por encima de la cabeza de Sesshômaru, pero apenas tomabas impulso para quebrarla contra él, se giró y te miró con sorpresa, petrificándote en el acto, por lo que no supiste muy bien cuando sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre tu muñeca para impedir cualquier movimiento peligroso.

Al parecer, te había escuchado desde el principio.

Soltaste un gemido de sorpresa. Nunca pensaste que alguien podría hacer algo así. Se necesitaba de mucho más que buenos reflejos y una audición impecable.

—¿Qué intentabas?

El sillón separándolos.

Y las miradas conectadas.

Él deslizó su mano desde tu muñeca hasta la botella, quitándotela en un movimiento brusco. Te estremeciste por el simple contacto. Luego, tus brazos cayeron a tus costados y la mirada absorta no desapareció de tu rostro.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó—dijiste. Las lágrimas descendieron a borbotones por tus ojos, empapando las mejillas encendidas—. Olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

 _Como si alguien pudiese olvidar que una chica acababa de intentar golpearte con una botella en la cabeza._

Cualquier persona habría huido. Y él debió haber escapado de ti.

Pero no lo hizo, y lo viste arquear una ceja. La mirada de desconfianza en su rostro te llegaba a doler, pero no mostrarse ningún signo de debilidad. Incluso, sonreíste, rodeando el sillón que los separaba para quedar directamente frente a él.

Él miro la botella que te había quitado. La lanzó lejos, y asintió antes de lanzarte una amenazadora mirada de advertencia.

El sonido del vidrio haciéndose pedazos metros atrás se quedó grabado en tu mente.

—Era broma—susurraste.

Y no lo dejaste ni siquiera articular palabra. Porque el cuchillo oculto entre los pliegues de tu falda fue retirado en un movimiento desesperado y tembloroso de tu parte.

El pañuelo rojo que lo envolvía no había caído por completo cuando la hoja se hundió en el pecho de Sesshômaru.

Para ti, todo fue tan rápido como aterrador. Tuviste menos de segundo para darte cuenta de lo que acababas de hacer, mientras la vida se le escapaba entre tus manos.

Sólo fue una apertura de ojos y una exclamación de sorpresa. Entonces su cuerpo se precipitó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en el suelo. Ver como la espalda se daba de lleno contra la mesa de centro, y como él se golpeó como si fuese un saco de basura, te pareció demasiado.

Acababas de matar a la única persona cuya vida atesorabas más que nada.

Caminaste, sin poder creerlo. El tic en tu ojo izquierdo iba en aumento, al igual que los desenfrenados latidos de tu corazón. Fue como si te hubieses muerto con él. Como si vieras el objeto de toda tu apreciación y todo tu esfuerzo perderse y desmoronarse por tu culpa.

Te agachaste. Tu mano tocó su rostro, aún tibio, aunque sin reacción.

—Sesshômaru-sama…

Muerto.

Tan muerto como tu alma en aquel instante.

Y lo miraste y lloraste como siempre lo hacías, desamparada, sola en un mundo desconocido. Como la niña perdida que eras.

No querías que el calor huyera de su cuerpo, asique, casi encima de él, lo abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas, molestándote en poner una de sus manos en tu hombro para hacerte creer que te correspondía.

Su dedo índice encajaba a la perfección con el hueco de tu clavícula. Su camisa ya empapada por tus lágrimas empezaba a adherirse a la piel.

Pero sabias que era mejor tenerlo muerto que haberlo dejado ir.

A pesar de que llorabas, sabías que aun así estaría contigo para siempre.

Te separaste un poco, incomodada por el mango del cuchillo que seguía enterrado en su pecho, como si te hiciera burla. A pesar de que tú misma lo habías puesto allí.

Lo quitaste lentamente. La sangre se deslizó como cascada por el pecho, casi llegando hasta el punto de empapar sus pantalones. Quisiste limpiarlo, pero eso es algo que podías hacer luego.

En cambio, miraste los ojos color topacio, ya huecos, sin vida ni brillo. Aun así, la admiración seguía en tu mirada, y el egoísmo de poseerlo cada vez se apoderaba más de tu mente.

Acariciaste su cabello, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

Tus dedos se enredaron entre sus hebras sedosas.

Y supiste que habías ganado.

* * *

 **|•Notita:**

Eso es todo uwu.

Espero que el final no haya sido _taaan_ predecible.

La verdad es que este es un tema que me encanta. Las chicas yandere y sus trasfondos. La doble cara que siempre poseen. Y como pasan de ser niñas tiernas y dulces a asesinas compulsivas y amantes obsesivas.

¿Fue interesante? ¿alguna critica?

n_n

 _Phoenix se despide con muchos beshos babosos y desea un buen dia, tarde, o noche._


End file.
